ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lawrence Bayne
|birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer |years_active = 1989–present |spouse = Melissa Olson (1999-???) }} Lawrence Bayne (born November 11, 1960) is a Canadian actor, voice actor and singer. Born in Toronto, Ontario, he has appeared in various movies and television series, both live action and animated. Among his live-action characters, he may be best known as Victor Pearson, the apparently nefarious scientist-next-door in the NBC/Discovery Kids television series Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, also known as Black Hole High. Victor was the father of the Science Club's Vaughn Pearson and generally functioned as the series' antagonist. Victor used a frictionless Chi ball which he had stolen from the show's protagonist, Josie Trent, as a power source for his mysterious experiments at Pearadyne Labs. He appeared in the third and fourth seasons (1999–2000) of La Femme Nikita as "Davenport". He appeared in the music video for English rock band Pink Floyd's song "Learning to Fly".Lawrence Bayne profile, IMDb.com; accessed March 3, 2016. Filmography Live action * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High - Victor Pearson * Silverstone (The Famous Jett Jackson) - Dr. Hypnoto * La Femme Nikita - Davenport * Poltergeist: The Legacy - Detective Longbow * RoboCop: The Series - Conaver * Kung Fu: The Legend Continues - Crow Dog * Murder, She Wrote - George Creech * F/X: The Series - Lou Murphy and Ian Slade * Blue Murder - Doug Traves and Albert Duchek * Matrix - Sgt. Victor Barolo * Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal - Olavo Lopez and John Jacob Moses * Counterstrike - Costas * Taking the Falls - Gunther * TekWar - Conrad Lowell * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show - Morpheus * Mutant X - Sam Raymond * The Hungers - George * North of 60 - John Wolf * Secret Service - Jacinto * MythQuest (Isis and Osiris) - Set * The Adventures of Sinbad - Admir * Relic Hunter - Kantor * Big Wolf On Campus - Death * Empire of Dirt - Hank * Flashpoint - Harvey Micks Animation *''My Dad the Rock Star'' - Rock Zilla *''X-Men (TV series)'' - Cable, Erik the Red, Fabian Cortez, Captain America, additional voices *''Monster Force'' - Dr. Reed Crawley *''Di-Gata Defenders'' - Nazmul *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' - Kortan *''Spider Riders'' - Mantid *''Gargoyles'' and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles - Raven, Assassin *''Donkey Kong Country'' - Kritters *''Silver Surfer'' - Zedero *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' - Hercules *''Redwall'' - Fangburn, Killconey, additional voices *''Lil' Bush'' - Lil' John Edwards *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (American edition) - Mr. Skinny *''The Accuser'' - Kyle and Charles Johnson Savitch *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' - Scorch Video games *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' - Cable, System Voice *''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' - Gill, Urien, Necro, Twelve *''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' - Rankor References External links * *Lawrence Bayne on TV.com *La Femme Nikita fan interview, November, 2003 *Simple Damned Device Website *LawrenceBayne.com *Rock Band-SimpleDamnedDevice.com Category:1960 births Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Toronto Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Canadian rock singers Category:Canadian people of Mohawk descent Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:20th-century Canadian singers Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian singers